


A Honeymoon in Paradise

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: sshg_promptfest, F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Implied Sexual Content, Just Married, Not Canon Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Severus surprises Hermione with their honeymoon destination.





	A Honeymoon in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the SSHG Promptfest 2018. Many thanks to xxDustnight88 for looking this over.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Hermione opened her eyes, grinning as she saw the sun shining in through the open window. She rolled over, smiling when she laid eyes on her sleeping husband.

_Husband_ , she thought giddily. _Severus is finally my husband_.

After five years of dating and courtship, the two of them had finally said their vows and tied the knot the previous day. After spending the day with family and friends, Severus had whisked her off via portkey to their honeymoon destination: Hawaii. 

After a well-spent evening of lovemaking and rest, Hermione was more than eager to hit the beach.

“Good morning,” Severus grumbled, sleepily smiling. He opened his eyes and squinted at her. He reached for her, pulling her close against his body. “My wife,” he murmured lovingly, nuzzling her neck.

Hermione beamed. “Good morning, husband.” She kissed him on the nose. “Ready to get up?”

“Not really,” he said, smirking. “Though I can see that you’re very excited to explore.”

“I want to go to the beach,” she explained. “It’s been ages since I’ve been, and we’ve never gone to the beach together. I’m excited.”

“Well, I’m glad I was able to surprise you with our destination. I was worried that Ginevra might slip.”

“Ginny knew?” Hermione’s eyes widened. “Oh, wait, that’s how she knew what to pack for me.” Hermione grinned. “I honestly had no idea she knew, she kept her secret well.”

“Yes, well I’m sure I scared her terribly when I threatened what would happen if she told you.”

“Severus!” Hermione scolded. “You’re quite scary on your own, you know. There’s no needs for extra threats.” She shook her head before kissing him lightly. “Come on, love, the beach awaits!”

With her exclamation, she jumped from the bed, eager to go. Severus grumbled about wanting more sleep, but he followed her lead and rose from the bed.

* * *

Hermione excitedly bounced on her toes as she waited for Severus to exit the bathroom. She had already called the front desk and reserved a cabana for them on the beach. She was dressed in her swimsuit, wrapped in a cover-up, and sporting a rather large sunhat. In her bag, she had a book, some water, and sunscreen.

Needless to say, she was ready to go.

“Severus?” she called out. “Almost ready, love?”

The bathroom door swung open, revealing a still grumpy looking Severus.

Hermione dashed towards him in her excitement, hugging him tightly. “You look so good!” she purred, her eyes roaming her husband's body. He looked quite sporting in his black swim trunks. “You know I love your chest hair.” The splattering of coarse, black hair on his chest sent a thrill of desire through her. Reaching up, she kissed him lightly. “Sorry, I’m blabbering.”

“I know you’re excited,” Severus soothed. “Come, let’s go down to the beach.”

The two of them held hands as they walked through the hotel to the beach. Luckily, it wasn’t far of a walk, but as they went, Hermione took in all the sights and sounds that the resort offered. “We’ll have to try some sushi while we’re here,” Hermione said, noticing a restaurant in the distance. Her stomach growled in response.

“I agree,” Severus said, surprising her.

“Really?”

“You know I love fish and chips,” Severus explained with a shrug. “I’m more than willing to give raw fish a try.”

“You’re so adventurous,” she teased.

Severus laughed. “When in Rome, as they say.”

“Indeed,” Hermione said, nodding in agreement. “There’s a lot of different foods we’ll have to try. Hawaii is also known for their shaved ice. I’ve never had shaved ice before, but it sounds delicious.”

“Whatever you want to do,” Severus said. “Ah, there’s our cabana.” He grinned.

Hermione beamed when she saw the little reserved sign for ‘the Snapes.’ “I love you, Severus.” She kissed him. “Come on, put sunscreen on me, please?”

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Severus groaned.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m not quite sated with you yet, witch,” he said, his voice husky. He pulled her close to him and nuzzled her neck. “I wanted to stay in bed with you this morning, so I could make long, sweet love to you.” Hermione trembled in his arms. “Now, I’ll have to wait the rest of the day, and it’s going to drive me mad.”

Hermione turned in his embrace so she could look up at him. “I’ll try not to tease you too much.”

“Wicked minx,” he teased in return. He kissed her lightly before sending her towards the cabana. “Come on, let’s get some sunscreen on you.”

“And you, too!” she exclaimed. “You’re so pale, Severus, I don’t want you to burn.”

“I’ll turn completely red if I go in the sun, which is why the cabana is a good idea. I plan on taking refuge in the shade all day.” Severus took a seat on one of the lounge chairs.

“Okay,” Hermione said. “What else do you want to do today? Or this trip. It’s not all about what I want.” She took a seat in front of Severus and handed him the small bottle of sunscreen. 

Severus squirted some in his hands. He rubbed them together, warming the lotion before spreading it on her shoulders. He massaged it in, enjoying the soft, little moans his wife was making. “I would like to visit the active volcano on the island. I believe there are some plants there that I would like to try and smuggle back home with us.”

Hermione giggled. “Of course there are potions ingredients around.”

“Only if you want to, of course,” he quickly said, not wanting it to seem like he had an ulterior motive.

“No, that would be interesting and fun. Seeing a volcano is actually on my list of things to do here, too.” Hermione closed her eyes and Severus massaged the lotion in. His hands felt quite nice on her back.

“We’re here for a week, so we have plenty of time to explore the beauty of the islands.” Severus pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Finished,” he announced.

“My turn!” Hermione grinned as she took the bottle from Severus and moved so that she was now positioned behind him on the chair. As she began to rub his shoulders, she grinned. 

This next week in paradise was truly going to be amazing.


End file.
